


There’s a thousand roles I could have played

by Kaellig



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: 007!AU, F/M, Jamie is not really a double-oh agent, Mycroft as M, WTF Kombat 2016
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 08:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6277258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig/pseuds/Kaellig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Джейми Мориарти свои причины работать на МИ-6, и Майкрофт отказывается признаваться самому себе в том, что знает их.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There’s a thousand roles I could have played

**Author's Note:**

> написано на ЗФБ-2016
> 
> в названии использована цитата из песни Groenland “Immune”

В разведке служат, как правило, по одной из четырёх причин: из чувства патриотизма и стремления защищать свою страну; ради удовлетворения адреналиновой зависимости (продолжительность жизни таких агентов ниже всего, зато у них самый высокий уровень эффективности); вынужденно, расплачиваясь за свои прежние грехи; или же просто потому, что так вышло.

Причины, по которым в МИ-6 оказалась Джейми Мориарти, лежат за пределами понимания Майкрофта Холмса.

Об Англии Мориарти отзывается не самым лестным образом и с оттенком снисходительности, совершенно не скрывая того, что не видит разницы между своей родиной и любой другой страной. Государственные границы, по мнению Мориарти, существуют лишь для того, чтобы усложнять всем жизнь. 

Она явно получает удовольствие от риска и убивает без колебаний, но, в отличие от всех адреналинозависимых агентов, которых знает Майкрофт, она никогда не лезет на рожон и не ищет неприятностей нарочно. Если существует способ выполнить задание, не привлекая к себе внимания, она выберет именно его. 

У неё полно секретов и сомнительных связей, но Майкрофт не позавидовал бы тому, кто рискнёт попытаться её шантажировать. Мориарти, словно дикая кошка, не терпит принуждения и отлично умеет защищать свою независимость. Каждый раз, когда Майкрофт даёт ей новое поручение, Мориарти принимает его с таким видом, будто делает одолжение. 

И нельзя сказать, что так просто вышло. Майкрофт, разумеется, наводил справки о новой пассии своего брата и знал, что Мориарти — Ирэн Адлер, как она называла себя тогда — не совсем та, за кого себя выдаёт, но ему и в голову не пришло бы завербовать её в МИ-6. Он не видел ничего, чем могло бы заинтересовать её подобное предложение, да и зачем ему агент, которого невозможно контролировать?

Мориарти пришла к нему сама. Заявилась домой через несколько дней после той встречи, огляделась по-хозяйски, заметив вслух, что живёт он слишком нескромно для руководителя секретной службы, и сообщила, что хочет на него работать.

Именно на него — таково было главное условие Мориарти. Никаких посредников и координаторов. Она будет получать задания лично от него и перед ним же отчитываться. Это звучало совершенно нелепо. С таким же успехом она могла оказаться двойным агентом, засланным шпионом откуда-нибудь из России, но Майкрофт почему-то ей поверил. К тому времени он успел не так много узнать о ней, но даже этого хватило, чтобы понимать: её причины куда сложнее, чем всё, что может прийти ему в голову. Но они определённо не связаны с игрой на какую-то другую сторону.

Он знает, что она продолжает встречаться с Шерлоком, хотя и не вполне понимает их отношения. Он следит за ней, оправдываясь беспокойством за брата и ответственностью перед страной, он говорит себе, что ей нельзя доверять, он одёргивает себя, запрещая вестись на её лукавую ухмылку мультяшного персонажа.

Но каждый раз, когда он ловит на себе её внимательный, чуть насмешливый взгляд, Майкрофт понимает, что не может обмануть ни её, ни себя.

Он знает, почему она здесь.

Вопрос лишь в том, что он собирается делать с этой информацией.


End file.
